


I'm Obsessing (All These Questions)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, i love ace fics!!!, yes its that time again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't know why he can't just be normal and want sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Obsessing (All These Questions)

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i got a prompt for more ace!tyler and that me fave so here we go

Mark was a great friend, but a bit too invested in Tyler's sex life. Or, well, lack thereof. Tyler knew he meant well, that when he set Tyler up with person after person, encouraging them to hook up, it was because he thought that was what Tyler wanted. The strange thing was, Tyler didn't want that. He liked some of the people, but he never wanted to have sex with them. The entire idea of sex was a bit... Gross, really.

Tyler didn't get it, the big deal about it. Well, he was a virgin, maybe that was why. If he just had sex, he would understand. Most people probably felt repelled by the idea of it before they tried it. That must be it. Or maybe he just hadn't found 'the right one', even after being alive for twenty-six years.

Whatever. Whatever! He was twenty-six, heck it, Mark was right. He needed to have sex with someone. Get laid. It couldn't be so bad, not if so many people did it, and enjoyed it, too.

He called Mark, not bothering to say hello when he picked up. "I wanna get laid," he said, and even the words felt strange on his tongue. His stomach felt as though someone was toying with it, twisting it around, but first times were always scary. It made sense that he would be nervous.

"Dude, heck yeah!" Mark exclaimed. "A guy or a girl? I can hook you up with a date then, y'know, _leave you to it_." He was giggling, and Tyler faintly laughed along.

"Uh, whatever, I don't care," Tyler said. Either way, he wasn't too excited about it. Guy, girl, someone who was neither- what did it matter? He hadn't put much thought to his sexuality, really. He had dated a few different genders and never had a preference any way.

"Sweet, I'll text you the details in a min." He hung up, and Tyler dialled Josh.

Every time Tyler mentioned to Josh not wanting to have sex, he would reassure Tyler that was fine. If it wasn't for him, Tyler would feel even more like a freak than he did already. Josh was the one who told him to wait as long as he wanted, but now he had waited too long. Twenty-six was too old.

"Hey Joshie," he said, casual.

"Hi Ty." Sometimes, Josh would go straight into a conversation subject, give him something to talk about because he knew Tyler didn't have a real reason to call. Other times, he gave Tyler time to tell Josh what he was calling about, which sometimes ended up creating very long silences which neither of them minded. It fell into the latter category this time.

"I'm gonna have sex," he said, after only ten seconds of saying nothing.

He couldn't see Josh, but he knew the look of worry and surprise he would be given. "Are you sure, Ty? I mean, do you really want to?" Josh asked.

No, not really, but that didn't mean he shouldn't do it. "Yeah, of course. It's just sex."

"Please don't do it if you don't want to, or stop if you don't like it," Josh said. Tyler nodded and pick at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll use protection too." He could've made a quip about Josh not being his mom, but he knew Josh just cared a lot. It was probably worrying him sick to know Tyler was doing this even though he didn't want to. "I'm gonna go. I love you."

"I love you too," Josh said, sounding like he wanted to run to Tyler's house and tell him to stop.

He hung up.

***

Mark had picked a girl for Tyler, made a joke about not getting pregnant and using a condom. Tyler managed a weak laugh and a mumbled agreement, and then he was talking to Eunice. She was lovely, funny and kind and polite, and attractive, too. Tyler knew she was attractive, and admired her looks but- he _didn't want to have sex with her_.

He wanted to punch a wall. Why couldn't he just have sex with her and get it over with? Instead, he was paying half the bill, hugging her, and kissing her cheek goodnight. From the small frown, he knew she was disappointed, but he couldn't make himself feel bad. He drove to Josh's house, ready to complain about how he had been too nervous to go through with it, but he knew it wasn't nerves, not really.

Josh let him in, and Tyler cried. Just- cried in front of him with no explanation. Josh hugged him, which was appreciated, and didn't prod him about why this was.

"Josh- I think I'm broken. I don't want to have sex and I think I'm broken," Tyler said, and it only made him cry more when he said it. He was a grown man, he shouldn't be crying over something like this.

"Ty, Ty, you're not broken," Josh said. He sounded like he was almost crying, too. "Have u ever heard of asexuality?"

Tyler's crying was a bit calmer, the worst of it already over. He was embarrassed to cry in front of even his best friend, trying to reel in his emotions. "What's that?" he asked, not stuttering at all, which was impressive in itself.

"No sexual attraction. Sometimes ace people still have sex, sometimes they don't. But you're not broken or alone," Josh told him.

By then, Tyler managed to stop crying altogether. He pulled away from Josh, wiping his eyes and pretending he had never broken down. "That... Sounds like me. I'm not broken?"

"No, of course not."

After that, Tyler said no more, and Josh put on a movie. For the most part, Tyler was ignoring it in favour of searching up 'asexuality' on his phone. It was strange to all of a sudden be a part of this group of people, using the label 'ace' for himself, but it was better than 'broken'.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my fictional interpretation of josh dun and i still love him wtf punch me


End file.
